Kitto Its'ka Bara no Hanna
by InsaneTrio
Summary: floating castles, slavery, vampires, yaoi, blood, killer bunnies... the summary sucks... a KraDark, SatoDai and DarkSato, KradDai later... but you won't know it... Xover with MK.
1. Prologue

"Someday Surely a Rose"

By: Kuruu (edited and typed by Crade and Okasamyn)

Genre: Horror/Romance/Angst/Suspense

Rating: M

Warning: cursed words, flying and scattered citrus, tons of blood… what do you expect from Dracula, helpless puppies? Slavery counts and also yaoi. Does OOCness counts as a warning too?

Fandom: DNAngel and Megami Kouhosei

Disclaimer: why is it called FANFICTION any way? It should be evident by now… "No Own". If given a chance I'll greedily/happily nab Hiead, Ikhny, Satoshi, Krad, Ernest, Gareas, and Rioroute.

AN: the environment will be based on 17th century England. This is my 1st attempt at posting a fic, but not the first time to write one so… be easy on me with the first five chapters pls. This is a fic on an epic proportion so you can torture me to keep on upgrading.

Summary: One rainy night a black clad gentleman walked on the streets of Megami city. In a dark ally, a slave (for nightly errands) came running out and collided with the gentleman. The richer of the two took a liking to the slave as he stalks the poorer. Days later since the first encounter something happened to the slave's master's mansion. The richer of the two then took the slave with him. In some other part of the city near the sea, a galleon of fresh slaves just arrived and 4 of the best was sold to a rich young lady in black expensive clothes. What other mysteries awaits? Read to find out.

Kuruu: Yet another slave fiction, how uncommon in MK land.

Okasamyn: well at least you posted it.

Crade: can I let the guest come in now?

Kuruu: ok…? (the casts enters) In hell!

Hiead: (glared daggers at Kuruu) why is my role the… (cuts of by Zero placing a popsicle in Hiead's mouth and held by Garu and Dark)

Okasamyn: thanks Zero.

Zero: I always wanted to do that. (huge smile)

Kuruu: that was uncalled for… (looks at Rio) someone please call the people who catches insane people…

Rio and Crade: Food! (just like the chow hounds that they are. Saw cake on table)

Azuma: (on the phone with a Psychologist working for a mental institution) Rill, can you send the best of those trappers here… we need all of it… in Kuruu's story… yes, All of the guests… thanks… bye hon.

Kuruu: on with it already!

Is script form and some notes:

Name of the one who speaks: (action/description of the speaker) what he/she said. thoughts

/(name of person message is directed to)telepathic messages/

Prologue (what the summary was talking about)

In the outer boundaries of a port city called Megami 1 city (the country's capital), there floats a castle and it's grounds. Connected to the ground by a stone bridge to the castle front yard. On the start of the bridge there is an arch, on the top there resides a statue of a demon. She had long hair and bat wings that spread to both sides, the tips made of silver, her tail encircled the arch, and poised to attack any trespassers to the castle. Below the statue is an engraved name of the castle "Castle Cross".

Before the castle stands multiple fountains of mermaids and surrounded by flowering plants. The castle is huge with gold and silver finishing. The highest of the towers and a bell tower, there on the peak of the roof resides a cross, human sized and covered in what seemed like dried blood. The color of the tiles on the roof was black as night. Behind the castle there is a huge maze in which all paths leads to he entrance and to the middle of the maze where a fountain with five goddess statues stands (the one in GOA but human sized)

-------------(Kuruu: that was not a part of the prologue but it is the most important place)

In one rainy night, there on the streets of the capital city of the Country Chou Tenshi 2,

Walked a gentleman (Crade: who appeared to be only 17years old) on the cobble stone main street. He has purple hair and eyes, clad in black and had a hat (Kuruu: those used by magicians), and an equally black cape. Running in a dark alley was a slave no more than 15 years old was carrying his masters ordered wine glasses.

Both collided and both fell to the ground. The glass flew out of the slave's hands and broke upon impact to the stone street. The slave helped the richer up and he bowed his head expecting a blow that never came.

Slave: sorry sir, I did not mean to make you fall.

Gentleman: the commodity is broken over there. Be careful next time. Yummy, this one is too delicious to be a slave. A pet perhaps…

Instead the other one simply pointed to the broken glass. The slave boy hurriedly picked the broken glass after the older one passed through.

After picking the shards, the slave boy hurried back to his master's mansion expecting another heavy rounds of punishment. Upon giving the broken item to his master the slave kneeled down only to be kicked and sent lying to the cold marble floor of the mansion's living room.

Owner: get up and come with me, I have to punish you.

The slave got up and both went to the master's bathroom 3. He ordered the slave to strip and join him in the tub for the punishment.

Owner: strip, hurry! (after the slave striped everything) good, now come in the tub and have your punishment like a good slave. Sit and bend your knees up.

The slave complied and was very painfully raped by his master.

Owner: make sounds of agony slave.

The slave obeyed his master and moaned and shouted in pain as his master took away what's left of the purity the slave had.

**To be continued**

1 goddess is Megami in Japanese

2 chou is butterfly, tenshi is angel in Japanese

3 why the bath? No evidence will remain and the slave is a bit dirty from the collision and fall… so there…

Kuruu: and that was that…

Crade: hello to the members of Genei-Ryodan of yahoo groups.

Kuruu: you a member?

Crade: Yup, I'm Setsuna there.

Okasamyn: you changed my member name into Setsuna?

Crade: you gave it to me before you went missing! Any way… Kuruu!

Kuruu: please review so that I can have an idea of what to include and not to include in the next chapters. I accept reading all your replies, reviews, etc. (including flames) I need feed back whether I should continue or not. And on the topic of ghosts… Ikhny will be one of them looking out for poor little dear Hiead.

Okasamyn: on the next chapter we are planning on having mild citrus… well planning.

Crade: Kuruu-kun is a bit bad on spelling and yeah… spelling.

Kuruu: review, please, I beg you! (with begging puppy doggie eyes)


	2. Luckless

Kuruu: they will be aged differently here because of the things I planned them to do. Dark and Krad will appear as 19, Riku and Risa will appear as 17, Daisuke will appear as 18, Satoshi will appear as 16, Hiead and the ress of the late 80's will be 14-15, and the other characters ages will come soon if not think of them as their original age. And again… the warnings/disclaimers/etc. are at the first part. We're too timid to retype them.

Chapter one: Luckless (remind me of the anime titled loveless)

Midmorning in Megami city and in the port where a ship full of newly trained and fresh slave arrive. The first one in the line of bidders for the auction is a young girl no more that what appeared to be only 14 years old. Her business was to buy four new slaves for the castle she resides in. she got the cutest and hottest of the slaves, well according to her. Later she signed the contracts (one each slave)

Trainer: the slaves are not yet experienced in real life work but they are disciplined and still clean. They are all healthy and… (cut of by a hard slap of two hands on the table)

Risa: give them to me now! (demanded the new owner)

Trainer: er… coming right up.

Much, much later. Risa got the slaves and ordered them to ride on the third carriage she bought along with her and spent the ress of the morning in shopping spree and followed by three black carriage (in single file on the streets). Four fine horses pull each carriage. Risa got lunch for three carriage drivers, twelve horses, four new slaves, two servants, and for herself. After they ate on or in the carriage they head of to Castle Cross.

Four hours later they arrived at the bridge. The eyes of the demon statue followed the third carriage suspicious of the new blood entering the caste realms. They reached the end of the bridge, waiting there was Riku.

Risa: (from the first carriage window and with hyperness) hello, dear older twin sister Riku!

Riku: (the carriages stopped when the first one reached her) where have you been? It's passed noon already and what's with the three carriages?

Risa: (stepped out) I went shopping and by order of Dark-san I got four new slaves!

Riku: (doubt full) you mean, you annoyed him and he lets you.

Risa: (taps her head) well yeah… (shows a bit of her tongue)

Riku: let me se them. (sigh of defeat)

Risa gestured for the slaves to step out of the carriage. They were in one line facing the twins, and are looking at the ground.

Riku: (after inspection of the slaves) wow, still in good condition, and peak health, no scars or injuries yet.

Risa: I told you they were newly trained, newly captured, and newly shipped.

Riku: ok… give me your names, and age and where you came from.

Aracd: (dark green eyes and hair) I'm Aracd, aged 16, from Meria-maya (think America).

Sure: (light brown eyes and hair) I'm Sure (read a Sur?), aged 16, from Avialse (France?).

Yoshino: (forgot his color) I'm Yoshino, aged 16, from Freiga (Canada?).

Force: (black hair and eyes) I'm Force, aged 16, from Heraronya (California).

Riku: ok… get in the carriage and to the castle.

They boarded the carriages they boarded on Riku boarded the first carriage and they all went to the mansion. Once there and out of the vehicle (Kuruu: hahahaha… vehicle…. Hahahahaha…) Risa barked out the slaves 'to do's' and 'not to do's'.

That done the slaves carried the new items to their mistresses's room, where Risa barked out the orders happily… to the slaves and servants.

Risa: be careful, don't touch the paintings, look where you're going, arrange the clothes by color, that goes there, this goes here, put that there, the hats should be place on the shelf, attend to the other boxes, do what I'm telling you or get punished! (Kuruu: and so on…)

Riku just watched by the door… the well decorated doors… two of them….

Riku: I feel bad for the slaves and servants… because Risa is their commander… (sigh of defeat) blabber mouthed sister, what am I going to do to control that mouth of yours?

---------------(Kuruu: back in the city there roams a certain purple head)

Dark stalked a certain slave boy, he collided with the previous night, who by chance has wine red eyes and really silky silver (wind swept) hair. Dark looked at the slave with hunger in his eyes. He just stood with his back leaning to the wall of the darkened alley with folded arms and crossed legs. Silent and unseen.

The said slave boy was out side an ale shop waiting for his master to come out. He stood by the door, looking half way to the streets. Slaves were not allowed to look higher than four feet above the ground. It's disobedience if they look any higher when not commanded to. And they only do what their masters or owners tell them to do.

Behind Dark, crept a blond lady, in white, six inches shorter than dark, and wearing white clothing with golden linings. She has golden colored hair and eyes, a dangerous looking lady.

Krad: want that one, dear brother Dark? (seductive)

Dark: I want to eat him… I mean… he's so sexy and gorgeous! (with hunger obvious in tone)

Krad: let me think, you want to steal him away and kill the kid's owner?

Dark: egxacto! (1) How? You have a plan?

Krad: let me think again… yes, I think so.

Dark: how exactly are we going to steal him with out anyone suing us?

Krad: kill the owner and burn down the place… (very evil smile)

Dark: nice! Suffer humans, suffer (squealed like a kid) ASAP!

Krad: be glad were in an alley or the humans will think that you've lost it.

Dark: tonight! We'll take him tonight!

Krad: I suppose. Ok… the bloodier the better.

Dark: tonight, I, Dark Mauji, will kill again!

Krad/(Dark) shut the hell up, you damned creature/ (2)

Dark/(Krad) hey! Take that back! You don't insult your brother like that/

Krad: yeah… right c'mon, let's eat. I'm hungry already.

Dark: my pleasure! (too the direction of the slave, acting like a kid)

Krad: not that kind of hunger! (hell mad, drag dark away to the opposing direction)

To be continued

1 what ever the spelling is… we don't care.

2 they are not exactly human…

Okasamyn: there the first chapter done! (happy to be done editing and typing)

Crade: Kuruu write on paper and ink while the both of us types when he gets back home from school.

Kuruu: (just woke up from nap on floor) where are the 'guests'?

Okasamyn: they go bye-bye! (creepy childish voice, the one insane 'female killers' use)

Kuruu: how exactly?

Crade: some people came in and took them away… on police warrants saying that they should be returned to their original creator.

Kuruu: wait… warrants?

Okasamyn: they were too insane to be taken to the mental hospital so they were locked down in our basement till they could find an armored car suitable for the transfer.

Kuruu: since when did we have a basement?

Crade: while you were sleeping, Hiead and Zero had a fight and resulted in a crater on the floor. The carpenters quickly fixed it and made it into a basement. They placed you on the floor instead of the couch where you passed out from studying too much and...

Okasamyn: you were listening to Clay's bablements.

Kuruu: ok… On the next chapter there will be flying citrus. Thanks for reading and please…

Kuruu, Crade, Okasamyn: review. Give us our much needed feedback or else we'll stop posting. Till next time. Bye! (nn)


	3. Those of Red Wines and Purple Grapes

Kuruu: As stated in the first part… read the warnings and disclaimers there… and watch out for flying citrus. Please RR.

Chapter two: Those of red wines and purple grapes

The night when the siblings Dark and Krad was putting their plan to action (1). The slave was ordered yet again to get something from the local store. The owner gave the money to the slave while ranting.

Owner: get me three bottles of ale and don't break then this time or you'll really be hurt!

Hiead: yes, master. (and of he goes)

When he got out the mansion, Dark and Krad began their killing spree in the mansion. They went thru the back door. It was bloody, but never did they come in contact with the blood of their victims. The two just walked through the place side by side, like you would on a park, killing everyone they see or hear with only their super natural powers. The victim's blood just boils up and their chest explodes with the heat and pressure. The boiled blood spattered everywhere and soon became an ocean of red liquid (2). The last one they killed was the owner and master of the mansion and slave. He died after his very own boiling blood tortured him, slowly. While the owner was dieing Dark, with a snap of his fingers, set the mansion on an intense fire. So hot was it that the metals inside became liquid. Immediately before the fire reached them, Dark and Krad teleported to a near by dark alley and waited for the slave named Hiead to come back.

Hiead came running back to the mansion forgetting the goods he was ordered to buy and upon reaching the dark alley (Crade: where Dark and Krad were waiting.) a hand reached out and grabbed Hiead by the cloak he was wearing. Dark pulled the kid toward the alley and pinned the frightened slave to the wall by placing his hands on the kid's shoulder and pushing him against the wall.

Hiead: I didn't set the mansion of fire sir! (he thought they were police)

Dark: look into my eyes and shut up your mouth, slave. (deadly tone)

Krad: I was wondering if you could be our slave since your master already passed away even before the fire reached him.

Dark: answer us, slave.

Hiead: please… if that's what you want… take me… I don't want it there…

Dark: good. Follow or get beaten up.

Hiead nodded and followed Dark. Krad came last, cutting of Hiead's chances of escape. They boarded a black carriage and headed for Castle Cross. Dark was besides (right side) Hiead seating on the seats facing the front and Krad sat on the seat facing the back of the carriage. While on the way there, the richer two interrogated the poorer one with sometimes traumatizing questions and actions (Kuruu: especially Dark.)

Dark: what's your name, age, and where did you came from?

Hiead: my name is Hiead, I'm 14, I came from Asaxinya (Okasamyn: read as Aza-sin-ya) Kingdom. (Dark's nearest hand on Hiead's nearest thigh)

Krad/(Dark) pervert/ so how many masters did you have and how long were you a slave?

Dark/(Krad) your just green-eyed/ (hand on Hiead's thigh went a bit higher)

Hiead: I only had one master and I've been a slave for only one month. (uncomfortable caused by the unnatural feeling hand on his thigh, he feels like being kissed where the hand is placed)

Dark: have you experienced being touched here, how many times, and by who? (placed hand on Hiead's member)

Hiead: yes, once before… and by my previous master… (holding back urge to scream and cry)

Krad/(Dark) no groping of the slave yet, dear brother. Wait till he gets to be cleaned./

Dark: did your previous master examined your mouth with his tongue before?

Hiead: not yet… master.

Dark: you called me master I'm so happy! (Kuruu: not too hyper, are we?) /(Krad) can I, please! I'm getting to aroused here/

Krad/(Dark) but if you want too… you can… if… you let me see his face and if it's not too much. Leave the lemon in the bath (3) my dear./

-----------Flying citrus here people! (Kuruu: the horror thing… yeah… close your eyes kids, older people only… common it's citrus!)

Dark: sit here, Hiead. (gesturing on the lap and is widely smiling… the evil one.)

Hiead hesitated for a while but complied and sat on Dark's lap, facing the blond in front of him. Dark started to touch Hiead's chest with his right hand and his other and travels inside Hiead's lower garments. Dark inserted his middle finger inside the boy, which caused Hiead to moan in pain of the finger (nail on finger to be more accurate) scratching his inside. Hiead's hands was griping the arm, now, nearing his neck. Dark bend his head down to lick the neck of his prey.

Krad/(Dark) no biting till the bath./

Hiead: … please… stop… don't… want… aahhh(arched up and throws head back while moaning and half closed eyes)

Dark/(Krad) he's clean and vanilla smelling./(continued)

Krad/(Dark) he's sexy, and seductive, and… sweet… must be a sex slave./

Dark: (the middle finger went in and out, deeper every push in) we got a nice one now, do we?

Krad, who can't bare it any more, thrusted forward and kissed Hiead. Her tongue entered the younger ones mouth and explored every place it can while one hand is cupping his chin, the other on Hiead's member. Hiead moaned inside Krad's mouth. Dark bit hard (but not enough to draw blood out) on the slave's shoulder effectively making the bitten cry in more pain than he experienced before. Hiead's previous master wouldn't dare bite him or kiss him because that would not be fun if the slave has scars, according to the previous owner.

Hiead: no… stop this… can't… breath… painful… no more breaking… pain… violated… (crying)

Hiead felt burning where Dark touched and freezing where Krad kissed. He felt his sanity leaving him while fear and panic ate him alive. Hiead suddenly noticed that the thing going in and out of him was not a finger anymore, but Dark's member.

Tears of pain became tears of fear for he has become tainted beyond cleaning. Krad sat back down and watched as the kid got molested. Dark finally got satisfied and seeded inside the crying child.

------------------------------------(Kuruu: Citrus clear, you can read here now.)

With a final evil I-don't-care-about-you facial expression, he pulled out and just pushed the child of him. He just pushed him of and cleaned up the mess, with a snap of the fingers (including the mess inside the child… the physical mess excluding pain). Dark gestured the slave to go back in to sitting besides him. Hiead rose from the floor and sat back again still crying and in pain.

Dark hugged the crying boy and pulled him to sit on his lap again but in a loving way now. Hiead faced the window and tilted his head left to place his head against the strong chest of his new master. Dark placed his right hand on the boy's head and caressed the silky hair. The other hand went securely and possessively around Hiead's waist. Hiead's right hand clutched on to Dark's left shoulder and the other held the older teen's hand. Their fingers tangled alternatively. Krad remained silent and in thought while keeping her eyes closed shut.

They arrived at Castle Cross, very late at night. They head up to their respective room with Hiead following Dark. Dark immediately pulled Hiead to the bath; they bathed in the tub together and washed each other (4). After the bath, both went out fresh and clean, Dark pulled his new slave to bed, the younger boy went to a deep dreamless slumber.

Their limbs tangle in a mass of skin and silk bed sheets. Facing each other, Dark held the smaller one tight and warm against his chest.

Dark read Hiead's mind and found out that his pet knows no sin till he became a slave. His own father sold Hiead a month ago to the aristocrat who his father had a huge depth to pay. Sold on the day of his fourteenth birthday, the day when his mother had died giving birth to him. And since he was little he was tortured and ever since his older brother went missing, his father had locked him up inside his room only to be unlocked once a day to bring him something to eat. To put it simply he's been disregarded, forgotten and lonely. When he became a slave, every day was punishment, work, and abuse. The only one who cared for him in his entire life was his brother who he cannot find and lost hope to ever see. He was only seven when his eight-year-old brother left him.

Dark pitied the smaller one and hugged the child even tighter. With his magic, he gave Hiead a dream of him and his brother playing on a meadow when they were still young and innocent.

To be continued

1 this is the night of the day that was the end of chapter 1. Confusing I know.

2 remember the words "red liquid" it's a vital clue!

3 "leave the lemon in the bath" figure this one out… (Kuruu: (evil grin) hehehehehe…)

4 actually… the citrus goes there too but… it would make this chapter really evil… so if you want it send me a review to read the cut part in the "bathroom of Dark" citrus scene titled the phrase in #3. And you have to be above 17 years of age to read it.

Kuruu: wow, that was citrusy… Sorry to make Dark evil, but it only happens in this chapter and well, he wont be that mean later. The time now is 2 am. And it's a Thursday so let's make this one short. Please review, I need it to keep going… they not here today… please hit the review button… (falls asleep in front of laptop and on the couch…)


End file.
